brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
I HATE NATURE (and so should YOU)
I HATE NATURE (and so should YOU) is a video written by, directed by and starring Brandon Rogers. The video follows Dorian Ditsen and his advice and facts against nature. Plot The video starts with Dorian introducing himself at a garden and discussing his topic against going in the outdoors. Several clips of different events happen throughout the video: * Dorian says that squirrels are homophobic but nuts, and almost laughs as squirrels have nuts. He then throws a plastic bottle into a pot. * Dorian sitting at a spot in different clothing and glasses in the park and explaining if there was a God, why would they invent botox if it was pro nature. * Dorian finds a tortoise but mistakes it for a dog. * Dorian finds a tree branch but calls it a tree ‘bone’ until stating that nature is for idiots. * Dorian hears a goat, but mistakes it for Anna Kendrick and runs into the cameraman, calling him a ‘hetero’. * Dorian finds a plant and claims ’she’ has issues, before stating that he doesn’t care about pronouns. * Dorian says that McDonalds is not in nature and thinks that park rangers are racist. * Dorian points at a huge plant and calls it a ‘pervert’. * As Dorian walks away, the cameraman asks where he is going. He doesn’t know as there are no maps of nature but maps of streets and ‘good things’. * Dorian explains that he kept having a bad dream of getting murdered by a tacky man wearing clothes from ’the gat’. * Dorian encounters a swarm of ‘pervert’ bees and says he is excited for them to go extinct. * Dorian finds a phallic shaped cactus and says that he could ’sit’ on it, but upon noticing the spikes, he believes nature doesn’t want gays here. * Dorian finds a lemon tree and questions if lemons or limes are on the tree. After his cameraman says they may be both, Dorian concludes that it is a hybrid and takes a bite from one of the lemons. * The cameraman finds Dorian smoking crack behind a tree and asks if he is smoking weed. * Dorian welcomes everyone back and says that nature is bullshit. * Dorian appears at a flowerbed and says that they needed to lose weight. * Dorian says he didn’t come out of the vagina and not the butthole, but says it differently. * Dorian finds a butterfly on a flower and calls it a pervert, before it flies off and says he has had enough of the flowers. * Dorian states that serial killers or lesbians enjoy the outdoors more often. * Dorian tells the cameraman a secret; he is allergic to bananas and as he sniffs one he passes out. * Dorian explains that he switched to plastic after seeing a turtle video with a straw, and hopes that the turtle gets a straw in his nose and anus. * Dorian claims that ladybugs mocked the trans community for centuries. * Dorian squats with his pants off at a bird bath, saying he is giving the birds something to drink. This means that after he poops in the bird bath, the birds will drink his poop. * Dorian finds a information board and thinks that people prefer latino tops because they are ‘uncircumcised’. * Dorian finds a bottle of ice coffee on a boardwalk, before concluding that someone knows he is here and his queer personality. * Dorian is getting dizzy and thinks that there are bananas nearby. * Dorian finds two merged lemons and calls them two tits. * Dorian is concerned that all plants have one gender, which is female ‘bitch’, before covering his chest with sunscreen saying 'melanomam'. * Dorian states that male scout troop leaders are not molesters but their kids. After those events, Dorian states that all the plants in the garden hate him because he outwits most of them before laughing. Before he orders the cameraman to go the other way, he hears a voice similar to himself from earlier and the cameraman follows him under a hedge arch and towards a tree. Investigating, he finds himself in different clothing with the glasses saying where he came from, McDonalds not in nature, ladybugs mocking trans community and the statement that serial killers or lesbians enjoy the outdoors. He pauses for a moment before turning around to notice a confused Dorian saying that he said those things, before standing up and walking towards him. His double takes off his glasses revealing yellow eyes and a fabric button shirt, stating that he shops at the gat. Dorian gets a flashback about his tacky serial killer dream and gets surprised that he has been the tacky person the entire time. His double brings out a knife and runs towards him which snaps Dorian off his dream, and wakes up in a pile of bananas, revealing that his banana allergy has made him sleep. He walks away with his trolley, revealing that the entire video was actually a dream and he has slept in a grocery store. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Videos